Broken
by Baby-Doll-Blood13
Summary: 'Dry tracks were still stained on his face, but the tears stopped coming. Elena stared at him, unable to understand what was happening. Looking into his eyes, she couldn't decide what she saw. She didn't know. It was as if he wasn't in there, as if he wasn't Damon anymore.' Read and Review. Rated T because like everyone else I'm paranoid.
1. North

**Hey! So here's the first chapter to my new story! Yay! Anyway, Elena's a vampire and all that but it's not after the season finale. I doesn't really have anything to do with that actually. But, nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it! R and R!**

* * *

She stood before him, swallowing deeply, painfully lost for words. What should she say? What do you say when you lose someone you love? Someone you mourned for so long, who just came back to you, only to be stripped of them yet again...and for the rest of eternity. She couldn't even imagine how much agony he was in right now. And even worst, she didn't know how to comfort him. What soothing words to make him feel like it was alright. 'It will be okay' wouldn't do this time. He always knew how to make _her_ feel okay, to reassure her of everything surrounding them. And she didn't have the slightest clue of what to do.

"No," he spoke, unwilling to believe it. Damon sat on the ice, balanced on his knees, staring into the distance with shock in his eyes. Frozen. Elena took a step forward and Damon sank to the ground, his hair falling over his eyes, keeping her from being able to view his face. Elena saw something slip from his face, splattering to the ice. A tear. Damon was crying. He was finally breaking.

She'd seen Damon cry before, but not like this. Never like this. He was sobbing, with so much heart ache in his voice. Elena quickly took action and slid down to the ground in front on him, holding him in her arms. She held him tight, whispering hopeful nonsense into his ruffled hair. "I'm sorry, Damon, I'm _so_ sorry."

"No...I'm sorry, I-I should have listened to you. You were right. Sh-she is gone," he said, struggling with his words.

Elena shook her head, squeezing tighter, "Shh, shh...it's okay."

"_I can't, I can't,"_ he repeated between sobs, his voice strained. "_I can't._"

Elena rocked the two on the ice back in forth, letting him release all the pain. "It'll be okay." Caroline and her had wanted him to see reality before, that she wasn't coming back but now that she saw how much pain it caused him, all she wanted to do was make him forget. Make it all go away. Like he'd done once for her. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option.

Abruptly, Damon let go of her. Dry tracks were still stained on his face, but the tears stopped coming. Elena stared at him, unable to understand what was happening. Looking into his eyes, she couldn't decide what she saw. She didn't know. It was as if he wasn't in there, as if he wasn't Damon anymore.

"Your right." Elena swallowed, waiting for him to continue. "It will be okay."

_Oh no..._

_24 Hours Earlier_

"Damon, tell me what's going on!" Elena ordered as Damon hurriedly went around the room packing a small bag.

"What're you doing?" Elena asked confused. She grabbed Damon's arm and turned him to face her. "Damon, tell me."

Gentle but firm, Damon pushed her off and continued. "I don't have time for this, I have to go," he said.

"Go where?" Once again, Damon ignored her plead for answers. "Dammit, Damon, tell me or I swear to God I'll-"

The vampire interrupted her warning, "I'm going north, she said I could find something there, something that could help."

"She?" Elena took a step forward. "She who? Don't tell me you mean the witch Amelia. You can't trust her. She's playing you, she always does. Your walking right into her trap. Damon!"

"I have to to, Elena. What other choice do I have?" He said.

He's so stubborn sometimes. "You could stay here...with me. We can figure this out together. If you leave there's a chance you might not come back. However slight it is, I'm not gonna let you go. Your mother wouldn't want that," Elena said, attempting to convince him to make a different decision.

"I already lost her once when I was human, I'm not going to lose my mother again. And I'll be back, Elena, I'm not leaving forever. I need to do this. I know there's a way."

Damon grabbed his bag off the table and headed for the door, leaving Elena standing alone in the center of the room.

He opened the door and was about to leave when Elena called out to him. "Damon, she said her time was up on earth. She wants you to let her go."

Damon didn't look at her, unable to make eye contact. "I'm not willing to do that yet." And he left.

NYC

Stefan walked into his apartment, slipping of his jacket and flinging it over a chair. He grabbed a novel from his black marble bookcase and sat down in an arm chair by his bed. As soon as he flipped to his page and grabbed his tea the phone rang. Stefan placed the book down on a nearby table and answered the phone.

"Elena? Hey. Haven't heard from you in a while. How are you?"

She hastily got to the point, skipping the small talk. "_Stefan, I need you in Mystic Falls asap. Somethings wrong with Damon."_

"What is it? Is he okay?" Stefan worriedly asked.

"_Well, yes and no...it kind of depends on how you think about it." _She paused and sighed. _"Stefan, I think Damon turned off his humanity."_

Stefan took a sip of his drink and when hearing Elena's words, he almost choked. "What?" He asked, trying to sound calm.

"_It's a long story. Having to do with your mother. Honestly, I don't know what to do. Stefan, Damon need's your help."_

Stefan nodded, standing. "I'm on my way."


	2. MIA

**R AND R!**

Elena tapped her foot on the wooden floorboards, anxious for his arrival, thinking. How did things get so screwed up? We were all living blissfully with not many threats coming their way. Damon and Elena happily moved in together, Caroline visited Klaus a few times and are apparently a "thing", and Bonnie and Jeremy were engaged. Everything was perfect.

That is, until everything fell apart.

Using her vampire hearing, Elena noticed the door downstairs of the boarding house swing open. She jumped out of her chair and sped to the living room, stopping a yard in front of the green-eyed vampire.

"Stefan, thank god your here," she said, embracing him in a friend-like hug. "I wish your visit could have been on better circumstances, but...it was urgent."

After the warm welcome, Stefan let go and walked further into the house. "No problem. From your phone call I figured it was important. Plus, what better way to come back to Mystic Falls than helping a good cause."

Stefan dropped his bag by the door and sat down on the couch. He rested his elbows on his knees and entangled his fingers together. "So tell me."

Elena sighed, sitting down on the chair across from him. "Well, two days ago I made Damon help me shop for Jeremy and Bonnie's engagement present..."

_Two Days Ago_

"Do we have to?"

Elena rolled her eyes, opening the door to the shop. "Will you stop your whining? We can't just not get them a gift. Not only will we be the only people without one and not to mention that the soon to be married couple will probably be disappointed, Caroline will kill the hell out of me!"

Damon pouted, lazily following behind her. Elena walked up to a case of many types of wines, seemingly triggering Damon's excitement.

"I got it! Okay, first we get-" Elena shoved her finger to his lips, thus, shutting him up.

"Whatever dirty thing your about to suggest, please, and I can not stress it enough, please keep it to yourself," Elena said. She let her hand fall by her side and continued her search for a present. She gave up on the wine and walked over to another shelf. She picked an item off the top.

"Elena, really? A snow globe. No offense or anything but I think you gave Jeremy around a million of them already."

Elena groaned, annoyed. She put the globe down and muttered something under her breath in Italian.

Damon returned his end of the conversations in the same language.

She turned around and smacked him on the arm, not expecting him to know what she said. "God, your so irritating."

Elena looked on the bottom of the shelf and saw some cute salt and pepper shakers in the shape of birds, each holding hearts. She excitedly whipped around to see what Damon thought of them. Only to see he was nowhere to be found.

"Damon?" Elena put them down and started walked down the aisle and out of the store. Damon was standing there, gazing at the cement in the parking lot.

"What the hell is that?" She asked, staring at the strange mark. It was a enormous triangle torn into the ground, rings around the edges lined with fire. The whole symbol was encircled with a brown substance. The substance kind of looked like something she saw Bonnie use before in a spell.

Elena's focus turned to something in the center. It was a beige colored fabric, kind of like a sac. And someone was inside. Elena could feel it. The blood pumping throughout the someone's veins. They were alive.

Damon took it upon himself to walk over to the person and crouch down by them. Her cautiously reached out and flipped the top of the sac open.

"Mother?"

_Present Day_

"We took her back here and she explained what happened. She said that back in the 1800s, she was a witch. The day Mary died, she was taken to the other side. There she met Klaus' mom Ester and befriended her. She lived on the other side up until a few days ago when she saw yet another evil coming our way. Ester helped her get enough power to return to Earth to warn us," Elena explained.

"That still doesn't explain how Damon ended up emotionless," Stefan said, impatiently.

She looked up at him, slightly annoyed. "I wasn't finished."

"Mary asked me not to tell Damon that she'd have to leave soon, she didn't want him to be upset. A day later, while Damon was out looking for some leads on the new evil, Mary started fading away. She was gone in an instant."

"Damon went to speak with the witch Ameila. Appararently, the b+tch told him he could find something to bring her back in Antartica. There he realized that he couldn't resurrect her. I think that was when he flipped the switch," Elena concluded."

Stefan sat, frozen still, staring at the floor. "How come you didn't contact me then?"

"We were going to trust me. We thought we had more time with her but she left to early. Damon wanted at least on day alone to talk to her in private. I thought I should give him that," Elena said, hoping he would understand."

"Okay," Stefan began, "Well, where's Damon now?"

Elena slouched, disappointed with herself that she couldn't give him a helpful answer. "No idea."

"Fine, well, I think we should split up. Look for Damon before he does any real damage. We should load up on vervain dar-"

A phone was ringing. Stefan dug into his pocket and looked at the caller idea.

"Who is it? Damon?" Elena asked eagerly.

Stefan shook his head. "No, it's..uh..my girlfriend."

Elena's eyebrows raised, then and kind smile spread across her face. "Good for you, Stefan."

Stefan just sat there with his phone in hand, and Elena stared at him. "Are you gonna answer her?"

He awkwardly stood up, "You know what, I'm gonna take it in the car." He headed for the door and when he was about to leave he said,

"Oh, and make sure when you start looking for him you have plenty of stuff to put him out. Damon without humanity...lets just say it isn't pretty."

He left.

_Caroline's House_

"Caroline, good your here," Stefan said, walking into the house.

The blonde vamire smiled sympathetically at her friend and reached out to give him a reassuring hug.

"I heard what happened, I'm really sorry about your mom." Caroline let go of him. "And about Damon. Things just keep getting worse and worse."

Stefan folded his arms. "Yeah, well, we need to go out looking for him immediately, fully armed."

"Cool. Your travel buddie is ready for action!" Caroline turned to go get a few vervain darts from her room but whipped back around when she rememebered something.

"Umm...girlfriend. I called you and you pretended I was your girlfriend. Want to tell me something here?"

Stefan left at the speed of light.

* * *

_Somewhere Someplace at Sometime_

Damon wiped the blood off his face with the back of the dead girls arm. The thick liquid painted her long-sleeved, white shirt red.

He grabbed her by the legs and through her body aside, not caring about the pain he'd caused.

Damon swiftly wiped his hands off and continued into the night.

Looking for another victim.

* * *

**I'll probably be posting the next chapter soon. It's gonna be called Catch, Drain, Kill. Hopefully it won't disappoint!**


End file.
